<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where I Want to Be by elliebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193136">Where I Want to Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird'>elliebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 21 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "oral sex" from <a href="https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost">this list</a>.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Gillespie/Owen Joyner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where I Want to Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 21 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "oral sex" from <a href="https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost">this list</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Owen knows how to suck a dick. He has a mouth made for it, and lush pink lips. </p><p>“<i>Jesus</i>,” Charlie gasps as Owen sucks air in through his nose and takes Charlie in to the back of his mouth until he’s nudging at his throat. Owen’s had his mouth on him for barely a minute and Charlie’s toes are fucking curling, his balls full and heavy. It would be a fucking travesty if he blew so soon. </p><p>Charlie keeps finding himself in these situations. He and Owen shared a place for all of five days before the intimacy of it - cooking together, walking in on each other half naked or in the shower - had Charlie taking the first step. They were jostling for space in front of the refrigerator at three in the morning, feet bare and dressed for bed. It was easy, the most natural thing he’d ever done, to roll up on the balls of his feet and kiss Owen’s laughing, open mouth. </p><p>It’s been wild and nonstop since then.</p><p>Tonight, they were chilling on the sofa, watching Adult Swim after an unexpectedly early return from set. A little playful wrestling turned into making out and before Charlie could catch his breath, Owen had slid to the floor and tugged at Charlie’s sweats. </p><p>Charlie is a healthy, virile dude and like most dudes, he likes getting his dick sucked. He has <i>never</i> had a blowjob like this. It might be that it’s Owen on his knees for him, his 90s teen haircut making him look soft and pretty. Probably it’s the enthusiasm, the hungry way he sucks at the head, breathes in and takes him as far as he can, like a wager he wants to win. </p><p>Owen is fucking enthusiastic about having a dick in his mouth.</p><p>Charlie has his pants and underwear down around his ankles. Owen pulls off, mouth smeared wet, gasping and Charlie takes a second to catch his breath and kick out of his clothes. He spreads his thighs wide and flashes a grin at Owen as he wraps a palm around himself. Fuck, his dick is slick, wet from Owen’s mouth and the pre-come leaking from the head. </p><p>Owen pushes his hair off his forehead. His eyes are bright and he’s flushed down his throat. He’s fucking nice to look at. “Stop,” he says, nudging Charlie’s hand away. He wraps his own palm around Charlie and gives him a teasing stroke. There’s something soft, almost playful in Owen’s eyes. It’s gone in a moment. Owen ducks his head and without warning swallows Charlie all the way down until there’s no place left for either of them to go. </p><p>Charlie freezes, swears his heart stops beating, as Owen tries to fucking devour him. There’s a terrifying moment of panic when he thinks he’s going to come - way too fucking quickly - and then Owen’s pulling off with an absence, slick sound. Fuck, Owen is enthusiastic about having a dick in his mouth. Charlie glances down to find that Owen’s slipped a hand into his pants, fingers around his cock. </p><p>“You like this, huh?” Charlie grins to hide the sound of his heart threatening to beat right out of his body. </p><p>Owen’s response is to tug the waist of his sweats down beneath his balls, his cock hard and pointing skyward. Owen has a self-deprecating side that confuses Charlie. Right now, in the heat and thrill of the moment, he’s unabashed, openly aroused.  He’s fucking hot like this. </p><p>Owen wipes the back of his free hand around his mouth. “I fucking love it,” he breathes, not a hint of artifice, as genuine as Charlie has ever heard him, and hunches back down to take Charlie between his lips. </p><p>Charlie might have said something, a smart ass comment meant to embarrass Owen if not for the fact that Owen is clearly as into this as he is and not at all embarrassed by it. </p><p>Charlie can’t look away, not from the way Owen’s lashes look against his cheeks or the sweat beading at his temple, not from his pink, flushed cheeks or the slick, slid of his lips on Charlie’s cock. </p><p>‘You’re going to make me come,” Charlie grits out after minute. No use trying to stop it. His balls feel like they might explode.</p><p>Owen looks up at him with grinning eyes, wide and wild, his lips stretched around Charlie. Owen on his knees between Charlie’s thighs, fully dressed while Charlie’s in just a threadbare t-shirt, is the hotter than Charlie’s poor, overtaxed brain can process. </p><p>When Owen pulls off, his wet mouth leaves a trail of spit on Charlie’s dick. His voice is hoarse. “That’s the idea,” he says and slides his fist down to the base. He laves the leaking head with the flat of his tongue, chasing the taste like he’s hungry for it. </p><p>Charlie’s entire being lights up from the inside out. He breathes Owen’s name a second before he comes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I'm on <a href="https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>